


We Are The Fire : Jake/Charlie : An Independence Day 2 Resurgence Music Video

by Braid7



Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Jarlie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where there's Jake, there's Charlie. Song by Lawson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are The Fire : Jake/Charlie : An Independence Day 2 Resurgence Music Video

[We Are The Fire : Jake/Charlie : Independence Day 2 Resurgence (link to external site)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/movies.html)  
[Streaming version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/1867/we-are-the-fire-jake-charlie-independence-day-2)  



End file.
